


Witherd breaking

by orphan_account



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Depression, F/M, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:36:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hi! This is a story for my amino^^





	Witherd breaking

I remember the way she danced...  
Like a indecisive leaf, pushed around by the wind. Hands roaming, body's close. Chest to chest...  
Then she was gone.  
I hated the thought of love. It made me sick to know someone out there, was someone I would fall for. Someone that would take my expectations, and crush them with a single look.  
I never knew how easy it was to fall in ecstasy. The harsh environment of love, can heal or hurt you. Can help you bloom... Or throw you back down to the bud you were.  
Her name was beautiful. Chills run down my spine, remembering how it rolled off my tongue, like I knew it forever.  
Nara  
Memories of her silver hair, flowing as I spun her on that dance floor. Steel eyes cutting into mine as we danced. Pale skin, ghostly compared to mine. I missed her warm touch. The goosebumps she gave me. The conversations we had.  
I wanted her back.  
I needed her back.  
She was my love.  
She IS my love.  
I never told you what happened that night. I didn't know what happened myself. It became a blur, when I realized I wouldn't see her again.  
I go back to the court yard, where we first met. Just to see if she was waiting. If she was confined to that area, she couldn't come to me because she was stuck. Stuck in the same area, waiting for someone to save her. Kiss her and free her from her trap.  
But...  
This isn't a fairytale...  
Anytime I go back...  
She isn't there.  
Is she hiding from me? Or is she just gone.  
I keep believing that she will come back, I still hope she will come back.  
The day we first met, was on my friends birthday. Funny thing is, no one remembers inviting her. No on recalls seeing her. No one remembers ME even being there. I asked everyone who attended, but they all said the same thing.  
"No, I haven't seen her. Sorry."  
"Mmm, I don't think so. Sorry bud."  
"Any better descriptions?"  
No..  
No...  
NO!  
I broke down. Going insane from the pain that was being inflicted. My brain was weak, I couldn't contain my anger. I was burning inside. I was slowly dying, from the inside out.  
Where.  
Is.  
SHE!  
My legs had buckled under me and I had passed out. That's all I remember. I had lost control, I realized my true self. I was insane, I was crazy. I was out of my mind.  
I got up.  
I left.  
I wouldn't come back... Until we were together.  
I swear on it.  
Till death do us part, Nara.  
I hope you accept the new me.


End file.
